dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Calvin Chen
Perfil thumb|250px|Calvin Chen *'Nombre real:' 辰亦儒 / Chen Yi Ru. *'Nombre en Inglés:' Calvin Chen. *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Modelo, Presentador. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Taipéi, Taiwán. *'Estatura:' 1.84cm *'Peso:' 65kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A. *'Agencia:' Comic International Productions Co., Ltd. (可米製作). Dramas *Douluo Continent (TBA) *Last Friend (Youku, 2018) *Lucky Touch (CST, 2013) *When Love Walked in (GTV, 2012) *Sunshine Angel (GTV, 2011) (Invitado) *Love Buffet (GTV, 2010) *Momo Love (GTV, 2009) *Romantic Princess (CTV, 2007) *The X-Family (GTV, 2007) *KO One (GTV, 2005) Películas * 3 Peas In A Pod (2013) *Happy Fermenting (2012) Temas de Dramas *Guardian Star (Fahrenheit) Para Love Buffet (2010) *Wu Hui (Fahrenheit) Para Love Buffet (2010) *Yue Lai Yue Ai (越來越愛) ''(Fahrenheit) Para ToGetHer (2009) *Mo Mo (默默) (Fahrenheit) Para ToGetHer (2009) *Very Quiet (很安靜) (Fahrenheit) para Momo Love (2009) *Dong Mai (動脈) (Fahrenheit) para Mysterious Incredible Terminator (2008) *Heng Xing (恆星) Fahrenheit para Rolling Love (2008) *Xin Wo (新窩), Romantic Princess (CTV, 2007) *Chu Shen Ru Hua (出神入化), The X-Family (GTV, 2007) *Bu Hui Ai (不會愛), The X-Family (GTV, 2007) *Ni Shi Wo Suo You De Hui Yi (你是我所有的回憶), The X-Family (GTV, 2007) *Chao Xi Huan Ni (超喜歡你), Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu (CTS, 2006) *Zhi Dui Ni You Gan Jue (只對你有感覺), Tokyo Juliet (GTV, 2006) *Yi Ge Ren Liu Lang (一個人流浪), KO One (GTV, 2005) *Ru Zi Ke Jiao (孺子可教), KO One (GTV, 2005) Discografía Curiosidades *'Grupo TW-Pop:' Fahrenheit. *'Estudios:' Maestría en Economía, Universidad de Victoria. *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, Inglés, Hokkien, Cantones, Coreano (básico) *'Aficiones:' Tenis. *'Origen nativo: '''Quanzhou, Fujian, China. *Tras ganar un concurso de talentos mientras estudiaba en Canada en el 2005, regresó a Taiwan a escondidas, sin decirle nada a sus padres, cuando se comunicaba con ellos les hacia ver que aun estaba allá. Fue descubierto provocando el enojo de su padre quien le ordenó que regresara a Canadá, Calvín se nego ocacionado que su padre le retire la ayuda económica, obligando a Calvin a trabajar como maestro de idiomas de un instituto en Tapei, hasta que finalmente logro entrar a Fahrenheit, no fue sino hasta años despues que logró establecer contacto con su padre y así mismo reconciliarse con él. * Cortó su cabello que tenía largo y con estilo para entrar en el servicio militar por un corto tiempo, ya se lesiono una pierna y luego regresó para el lanzamiento álbum de Fahrenheit "Love you more and more" en 2009. * Es fan del grupo coreano , ya que se le vio en la firma de autógrafos en Taiwán de ellas. *Tiempo atrás estuvo en contacto con su ex novia de Vancouver, habían roto cuando el entro al mundo del espectáculo y de la que no se ha había podido olvidar, sobre eso el comento "Antes de que ella se casara tuvimos contacto, y ella me preguntó si quería darle una oportunidad y continuar, para lograr nuestro sueño original. Pero supuse que ya tenía a alguien a su lado por lo que decline cortésmente. No me esperaba que en dos meses fuera a casarse. No hemos tenido contacto desde entonces." *Él comento que esperaba encontrar a alguien que sea filial, no le importa la apariencia ni la nacionalidad (en ese momento comentó su romance con una china coreana). *Durante un evento de promoción de Momo Love en Japón donde estaban él, su compañero de banda Jiro Wang' y Cyndi Wang ''', '''Calvin trato de besar a Cyndi diciendo que quería ver su futuro juntos y en ese momento Jiro se interpuso y no dejo que la besara y terminaron besándose ellos sin querer. *Es un chico muy romántico.Le gustaría regalar a su novia chocolates, flores y esas cosas que a las chicas les gusta. *Es muy bueno en las matemáticas. *Se le considera el casanova del grupo, asi como el mas extrovertido. *Desde el 2010 conduce el programa de MTV Ri Han Yin Yue Feng donde da las noticias mas relevantes sobre los artistas de Corea y Japón. *También conduce el programa de variedades locales Apple E-news junto a otros chicos. *"Love Buffet" fue el primer protagónico, ya que en numerosas ocaciones habia sido antagonista. *Estuvo filmando su primera película 3 Peas in a Pod junto a Alexander y Jae Liew. Viajó a Melbourn para filmar algunas escenas. Él interpreta a Perry.''' Enlaces *Página oficial de Fahrenheit (Taiwán) *Página oficial de Fahrenheit (Japón) *Blog de Calvin *Wikipedia chino *Facebook *Weibo *Instagram *Twitter Galería Archivo:Calvin Chen01.jpg Archivo:Calvin Chen02.jpg Archivo:Calvin Chen03.png Archivo:Calvin Chen04.jpg Archivo:Calvin Chen05.jpg Archivo:Calvin Chen06.jpg Archivo:Calvin Chen07.jpg Archivo:Calvin Chen08.jpg Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWPresentador